My Reincarnation Destiny
by Ai Coshikayo
Summary: “Apakah kita pernah bertemu…?” “Mungkin…di kehidupan sebelumnya?” R & R please?


**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

—yang bagaimana pun author harus sampaikan terima kasih karena menciptakan karakter yang sugoi—hebat!

Rating : T, maybe(maklum author baru, blum _ngeh_^)*dijitak*

Genre : General, Family, Drama and, Romance…dikit! ^

Warning : AU. Maybe… OC

Summary : "Apakah kita pernah bertemu…?" "Mungkin…di kehidupan sebelumnya?" Hatake Kakashi

**My Reincarnation Destiny**

by Ai Coshikayo

_Kakashi…_

Siapa?

Gadis berambut hitam itu menatapnya lembut.

Matanya adalah kristal coklat sempurna tercetak di wajahnya yang polos. Senyumnya adalah kebahagiaan yang menular. Tubuhnya… indah, bukan dalam artian menggairahkan, raga itu lebih membuat orang ingin melindungi dari pada menghancurkannya. Menawan dengan ketulusan dan keberanian terpancar dari auranya.

_Kakashi…_

Suara itu, suara yang ia rindukan, walau ia tidak tahu. Jernih, sedikit sopran dengan ritme yang terdengar kekanakan dan dewasa dalam saat bersamaan.

_Kakashi…_

_Kaka..._

_ Ka…_

_ …_

Kakashi dari tidurnya yang membingungkan dan menemukan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur yang hangat dalam kamar apartemennya.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Kakashi mendesah. Sudah lebih dari tiga kali ia memimpikan hal yang sama, dan lebih dari tiga kali pula ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri; _siapa gadis itu?_

Kakashi tidak tahu, Kakashi tidak mengenalnya. Atau setidaknya, ia merasa tidak mengenalnya. Tapi ia merindukan gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, atau bagaimana. Yang ia tahu ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan mimpi itu, gadis itu.

Berniat mengusir perasaan gelisah yang menghantuinya beberapa hari terakhir itu, Kakashi bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk memulai rutinitasnya. Hah, siapa sangka seseorang macam Hatake Kakashi bisa gelisah juga? Apalagi hanya karena sebuah mimpi, mana mimpi nggak jelas lagi?!

Kakashi menyalakan shower dan berdiam diri di bawahnya. Lagi-lagi pikiran laki-laki berambut kelabu itu tak bisa beranjak dari gadis dalam mimpinya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia harus memikirkan mimpi itu, atau bahkan khawatir tentangnya. Yeah, khawatir. Suara gadis itu yang makin menghilang pada tiap akhir mimpinya, membuat Kakashi—entah bagaimana—khawatir.

Kakashi memejamkan mata. Merasakan tiap bulir air yang menetes dari rambutnya, menyusuri leher dan tubuhnya, lalu menghilang di bawah sana, berharap hal yang sama terjadi pada kegundahannya. Mimpinya, yang nyaris membuat frustasi.

_Hei,_ batinya berbisik,_ siapa kau?_

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di Konoha City ini? Hatake Kakashi. Laki-laki setengah baya; cerdas, tampan, dan—diam-diam—kaya.

Lulusan termuda di angkatannya di fakultas kedokteran elit, dengan nilai gemilang yang bahkan untuk melihat nilai-nilai itu harus menggunakan kacamata hitam karena saking silaunya—halah!. Sayangnya, Kakashi lebih memilih untuk mengajar pelajaran biologi di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas dari pada mengambil kesempatan lain yang akan makin menyilaukan namanya. Ia yang sederhana itu juga hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemennya yang selalu tertata rapi dan bersih.

Namun entah bagaiamana sampai saat ini Kakashi masih sendirian. Sebenarnya, kalau dia mau, selingkuhan ke seratus pun bisa dia punya. Terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis dengan sikapnya—yang cuek dan kadang menyebalkan, walau sebenarnya baik dan perhatian—membuatnya menempati urutan pertama dalam daftar: _Cowok yang Pantas Dijadikan Pacar_.

Rambutnya abu-abu keperakan yang mencuat sedikit berantakan bertengger di atas kepala membuat penampilan makhluk adam itu makin _tampak_. Matanya yang menampakkan warna berbeda; kanan sehitam langit malam dan kiri merah gelap menawan—jangan tanya kenapa—adalah kelainan yang malah membuat kaum hawa di sekitarnya makin terpikat. Mata yang selalu malas itu kadang tidak singkron dengan kata-kata terpelajar dan kadang agak skeptis yang keluar dari bibirnya. Wajah itu menyembunyikan keramahan yang tak akan ditemukan dalam sekejap, begitu menghanyutkan, misterius. Dengan postur dan bentuk tubuh proposional dan segala kesempurnaan Kakashi, gadis mana yang tak tertawan? *author yang rada susah falling in love aja klepek-klepek*

Kakashi sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia tidak pernah menetapkan standart tinggi untuk masalah cewek. Asalkan baik, nggak bodo-bodo amat, and nggak jelek-jelek amat, pas lah sudah. Tampaknya gadis-gadis di sekitarnya tak ada yang sesuai. Atau mungkin dia yang kelewat cuek?

Siapa yang tahu, di balik sikap acuhnya, ia menyimpan masa lalu yang suram. Ayahnya, yang seorang dokter juga, bunuh diri karena tanpa sengaja membunuh seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang akan mencelakai rekan kerjanya. Memang, sebagai seorang pengabdi dalam bidang kemanusiaan yang berhubungan langsung dengan nyawa manusia, tindakan itu nyaris tak bisa di benarkan. Begitu pula pandangan rekan-rekannya. Tekanan datang dari berbagai pihak. Pihak-pihak yang melihat permukaan tanpa menyelami dalamnya samudra. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa pembunuhan yang dilakukan Hatake Sakumo, ayah Kakashi, bukan sekedar tindakan tak terkontrol yang dilakukan karena gelap mata. Pasien penyakit jiwa itu ternyata merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang berniat menghabisi nyawa dokter-dokter bayaran itu merupakan suruhan pihak AS yang saat itu memang sedang gencar menyerang Jepang. Hatake Sakumo, seorang diri menyadari fakta ini, dan berusaha menghancurkan musuh terselubung itu seorang diri.

Betapa cerdik kegelapan menyelubungi kebenaran. Tidak ada yang percaya cerita dokter pemberani itu. Mereka menuduhnya berdusta, kecuali beberapa orang kenalannya yang tetap tutup mulut karena dilarang Sakumo bicara, demi keselamatan mereka sendiri.

Sejak kematian ayahnya, Kakashi nyaris diselubungi kebencian dan kegelapan, sampai seorang kawannya, sahabat sejatinya, memberitahu tentang apa yang disebut 'sampah' dan pengkhianatan serta pengorbanan.

Uchiha Obito…

Kakashi tidak pernah lupa menyambangi jembatan itu sebelum berangkat untuk mengajar. Jembatan yang menjadi saksi peristiwa kecelakaan yang menewaskan sahabatnya. Ini lah sebab utama ia menolak segala beasiswa S2 di luar negeri dan memilih mengajar di SMA dekat jembatan itu. Ia ingin selalu dekat dengan Obito. Menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya di jembatan ini, melamunkan masa-masa sekolahnya bersama Obito sampai lupa waktu.

Ah ya, walaupun popularitasnya sudah tak diragukan lagi, tentu saja guru satu ini punya kebiasaan yang sudah melegenda; tukang telat. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, telatnya bisa satu sampai dua jam lebih. Memikirkan Obito, ditambah—sekarang—memikirkan gadis dalam mimpinya, membuat ia harus berhadapan—lagi—dengan Sang Kepala Sekolah hari ini…

"Terlambat lagi, Kakashi?" Tsunade, sang kepsek menyindir guru muda di hadapannya yang hanya bisa cengar-cengir.

"Ah ya, begitulah Tsunade-sama, saya sebenarnya tadi sudah bangun pagi, tapi tiba-tiba…" kata-kata Kakashi terpotong karena Tsunade sudah mengangkat tangan. Wanita berdarah panas itu sudah kenyang mendengar alasan Kakashi yang di luar jangkaun kelogisan.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, kita sudah kenal lama. Mau ku nasehati berapa kali pun kau tak bakal merubah kebiasaanmu ini kan," Itu bukan pertanyaan. Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Yah, aku memanggilmu ke sini pun juga hanya formalitas. Kalau bukan karena kemampuanmu yang sudah tak diragukan itu kau sudah _drop out_ dari sini berbulan-bulan yang lalu," Tsunade tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama."

Setelah menemui Shizune si sekretaris Kepsek yang juga tangan kanan Tsunade untuk mengurus beberapa berkas, Kakashi berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Pagi, Kakashi." Kurenai menyapa sesama rekan kerjanya itu.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dengan cueknya melewati Kurenai dan duduk di mejanya. Walaupun wanita bermata _ruby_ itu sudah hafal benar sikap rekannya yang satu ini, Kurenai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberengut. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, seperti biasa."

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, "Wah, maaf." ucapnya santai tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah buku—yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi para penggemarnya—dan mulai membaca. Hah, seantero dunia juga tahu orang satu ini tak pernah lepas dari icha-ichanya.

"Dasar. Guru mana yang malah terang-terangan baca buku macam itu di sekolah."

"Yah, tiap orang juga punya kesenangannya sendiri-sendiri." Kakashi mengangkat bahu.

Kurenai tersenyum. Guru Kesenian itu mengambil secarik kertas dari meja dengan papan nama bertuliskan Sarutobi Asuma.

"Asuma tidak berangkat lagi?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mendongak dari bacaannya.

Kurenai mengangguk, "Sakitnya agak parah. Padahal dia punya laporan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini. Hah, Tsunade-sama benar-benar bukan penyabar." Diselipkannya kertas itu di map merah miliknya.

Memang, siapa yang tidak kenal kegalakan Kepala Sekolah mereka itu? Kabar terakhir menyebutkan, porselen di ruang BK hancur karena ketidaksabarannya menunggu laporan keuangan yang memang terkenal sering error itu, alhasil barang antik senilai sepuluh juta itu jadi korbannya. Huft, dengan kebiasaan terlambatnya, untung benar Kakashi masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Yare-yare, jadi kau terpaksa menggantikan Asuma menyelesaikan laporan itu? Hmm, calon istri yang baik." goda Kakashi dengan raut wajah _innocent_.

Kurenai melotot. Bagaimanapun Kakashi tidak salah, cincin pertunangan di jari manis Kurenai-lah buktinya. Ya, Kurenai akan resmi menjadi milik Asuma, sebulan lagi.

"Yah, sayang sekali," kata Kakashi dengan nada sambil lalu, "Kau tampaknya bakal sibuk hari ini. Padahal kau ingin pulang awal dan menjenguk Asuma ya?,"

"Kakashi!" wajah Kurenai mulai memerah. Kakashi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sekilas sebagai respon, terseyum dalam hati. Ini menyenangkan.

"Hmm, tapi omong-omong soal sibuk…" Kurenai mengintip ke luar lewat kaca pada pintu, memandangi seorang gadis yang tampak celingak-celinguk sendiri. "Kayaknya kau bakal lebih sibuk dari aku,"

Kakashi mendongak untuk kedua kali dari Icha-Icha yang sedang dibacanya. Sedikit kehilangan orientasi, memandang Kurenai bingung.

"Murid baru, untuk kelasmu." kata Kurenai sebelum ditanya. Ia berbalik ke mejanya sendiri dan duduk.

Kakashi mendesah. Hampir saja ia lupa. Tsunade memang sudah mengatakan akan ada murid baru untuk kelasnya. Seorang siswi, pindahan dari Kyoto.

"Terima kasih," Ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan bangkit—dengan agak malas—untuk keluar dari ruang guru menuju ke lorong sekolah, tempat murid baru itu menunggu.

"Kakashi?" panggilan Kurenai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ng?" Ia menoleh.

"Gadis itu lumayan manis lho, jangan macam-macam." Kurenai mengancam dengan tangan berkacak pinggang, matanya berkilat usil.

Kakashi hanya tertawa pelan, lalu segera menemui murid barunya. _Kalau bisa, coba saja. Mana ada wanita yang bisa mebuatnya berpikiran aneh-aneh? Apalagi bertindak macam-macam._ Setidaknya sampai detik ini.

"Ah, untunglah. Saya benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana tadi." sang murid baru langsung berkata begitu Kakashi muncul.

Kakashi tertegun. Waktu dalam dunianya berhenti sesaat untuk menampilkan slide-slide yang tak ia pecahkan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Menampilkan teka-teki yang mungkin akan terjawab… sekarang.

Rambut itu, mata itu, senyum itu, wajah itu, suara itu, sosok ini! Kakashi merasakan kebutuhan yang aneh untuk menyayangi jiwa di hadapannya. Gadis ini, gadis dalam mimpinya._ Bagaimana bisa…?_ Tuhan pasti sedang memainkan lelucon padanya.

Kakashi langsung merasakan hantaman karma pikirannya beberapa detik tadi; m_ana ada wanita yang bisa mebuatnya berpikiran aneh-aneh?_ Yah, gadis ini sepertinya bisa. Mungkin.

"Maaf," suara Kakashi serak oleh keterkejutan yang amat sangat. _Aku tidak sedang mimpi kan?_

"Ya?"

"Kau… bukan… hantu kan?" detik itu juga Kakashi merasa tolol. Hancur sudah wibawanya di hadapan murid baru ini. _Memangnya hantu ada yang sekolah?_ Kakashi merutuki pikirannya sendiri. Bagaiamana orang bakal mengakui penghargaan dan piagam yang telah dia dapat selama bertahun-tahun jenjang pendidikannya kalau begini cara ia menyambut seorang murid baru?!

Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi yang tak terduga gadis itu melongo, lalu tertawa. Tawanya lembut dan hangat. Membuat Kakashi tenang dan seakan melenyapkan dunia yang ada di sekitarnya, memusatkan perhatian pada sosok di hadapannya saja. "Tidak ada keraguan atas itu," Gadis itu tersenyum, matanya bersinar ramah sekaligus geli. "Saya seratus persen manusia."

Kakashi mengerjap, tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Tentu, tentu." Ia tertawa, "Maaf, maksudku… apakah kita pernah bertemu… sebelumya?"

Gadis itu menelengkan kepala—yang entah bagaiamana tampak anggun di mata Kakashi—berpikir. Rambut hitam sebahu yang sedikit berantakan itu jatuh ke pundak kirinya dengan lembut. "Sepanjang ingatan saya, belum pernah."

"Begitu ya?" _Jadi apa mimpi-mimpi itu? Déjà vu?_

"Tapi," gadis itu tersenyum jahil. "Mungkin…di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Kakashi mengerjap, lagi. Ia tahu calon muridnya ini hanya bercanda dengan kata-katanya barusan, tentu saja. Tapi kenapa… rasa rindu yang datang tiba-tiba ini, yang begitu tak logis, seolah membenarkan ucapannya. _Di kehidupan sebelumnya? Ah…_

Kakashi tersenyum, tanpa ia sadari membuat gadis itu terkesiap, terpesona oleh senyumannya. "Ya, mungkin,"

Calon muridnya nyengir. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, sensei—"

"—Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi tersadar mereka bahkan belum saling berkenalan. Ia mengeryit. Lalu bagaimana ia merasa telah mengenal gadis ini seumur hidup?

"Kakashi-sensei…" ulang gadis itu pelan. Kalau saja Kakashi tidak terlalu bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia pasti sudah menyadari nada takzim yang digunakan lawan bicaranya ini untuk menyebut namanya. Jelas, bukan cara seorang murid menyebut nama gurunya.

"Dan kau?" Kakashi bertanya.

"Aku?" gadis itu tersenyum lagi, mengulurkan tangan. Kakashi menjabat tangan itu. Dingin. Dingin yang lembut. Ah, Kakashi ingin menghangatkan tangan ini. Tubuh ini. Jiwa ini. Kakashi ingin menjadi kekuatan untuk orang yang bahkan baru saja di kenalnya ini.

"Namaku……" Dan gadis itu menyebutkan namanya.

Nama yang akan Kakashi ingat di setiap tarikan nafasnya. Nama yang akan Kakashi renungkan setiap saat dalam kebisuannya. Nama yang diam-diam akan Kakashi khawatirkan dalam sikap acuhnya dan akan ia marahi dalam ketakutannya untuk gadis itu. Nama yang akan mewarnai hari-hari Kakashi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, beberapa tahun ke depan. Atau mungkin, untuk selamanya? Semoga.

~ My Reincarnation Destiny is The End ~

Apakah saya baru saja membuat fanfic? Oh!

Ugh,.Jelek kah? Aneh kah? Garing kah? Wagu kah? Boring kah?

_Maaf untuk apa yang aku lakukan dan tidak aku lakukan!_

_Thanks karena sudah 'melihat' dan 'mengetahui'!_

_Dan thanks berat untuk yang mau review!_

Ai Coshikayo


End file.
